Fun in Veilstone
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: Lucas despises shopping for supplies. However, his trip to the Veilstone shopping center is about to get a lot more enjoyable...


It was that time of the month that every trainer, well at least Lucas, dreaded. It was walking into that god forsaken Veilstone Department store filled with a bunch of people browsing about and positioning themselves just right where he can't get around them to the supplies he knows he needs. Never mind that he was one of the few trainers there, never mind he was a famous trainer who decimated the Pokémon league, if he laid a hand or said excuse me politely they chewed his ass out over it!

However, today was going to be different, or so he saw so far. There wasn't anyone there thankfully, mostly due to a competition in Hearthome City that Dawn was in charge of. Lucas stopped for a second in the middle of an aisle and thought about that for a second. Dawn, in charge of something, and it wasn't catching on fire, exploding, or killing anyone. He shrugged and continued to walk around, looking at the goods and grabbing a couple items here and there when he noticed a girl in all black just staring at him from across the room. It took him a few seconds before he recognized her.

"Oh hey there Marley!" Lucas said, waving at her. She nodded her head slightly before looking back at the rows of different potions. Since he needed to stock up on potions, he decided to head over and chat with her for a bit.

"How have you been?" Lucas asked, stopping next to her and grabbing a few potions.

"Fair." She muttered. "I suppose you're here buying supplies for your next team you're training, or just spending your money away." Lucas opened his mouth to say something but closed it, not sure how to respond. Marley bent over to get to the bottom shelves and Lucas, being the pervert that he was, couldn't resist taking a small peek at her. Unfortunately as he was going to look, Marley stood up and back handed Lucas across the face.

"No." she said before walking down the aisle some.

"Oh come on!" Lucas said, rubbing his cheek which was slowly turning red. "I can't help it; you're wearing that skimpy thing." She stopped, turned around and stared at Lucas who half expected her to back hand him again. Instead, she stood there and continued to stare at him.

"Uhm…hello?" Lucas said, waving his hand. "Earth to Marley, you there?" She took a step closer to him causing him to flinch since he thought she was going to back hand him again.

"I will give you one chance to take it back." She said, staring into his eyes. "One chance is all you get." Lucas shuddered, not wanting to piss her off any more than he already had.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry, I take it back!" He said, backing up slowly. She nodded and turned around, walking off. Again, Lucas couldn't help but look at her cute butt as she walked down the aisle and onto the other. However, he decided not to comment and stay out of her way the rest of the time that he was shopping. Fortunately she left the floor before he had finished and he was able to breathe a bit easier. There wasn't much more he had to buy, but they were having a sale on Full Restores, buy one get two free. Not wanting to miss out, Lucas got several of those, as well as some more Full Heals in case he ran into some trouble while traveling again. After shopping around some more and purchasing his goods, Lucas thanked the cashier and left the store. He took in a deep breath and stretched. It was a bright afternoon and nothing was going to make this day suck.

"Hello Lucas." A slightly bored sounding voice said behind him. Startled, Lucas jumped and spun around, hands flying down to his Pokéballs and noticed it was Marley again.

"Oh…shit Marley you scared the hell out of me." Lucas said, relaxing his hand, trying to calm his racing heart. "What's up?"

"Hug me." She said, almost as if she were commanding Lucas to. He looked at her for a second, trying to process what she just asked him.

"Come again?" he asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I asked you to hug me." Lucas sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I got that much, but why? It's kind of out of the blue for…well you to ask that." She sighed again and turned around.

"Look, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I've got things to do. If you don't want to hug me, fine, I'll find someone else." She started to walk off when Lucas reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her around. If the motion startled or surprised her, she didn't show it, in fact, it seemed like she was expecting it.

"Alright fine, I'll hug you." He sighed and pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes and put her arms around him and pulled him closer. It was rather uncomfortable. Her outfit wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to hug, but she was warm and her hair gave off the scent of…flowers? That wasn't what he expected, but he wasn't caring at this point.

"Ok, let go now." She said, removing her arms from him. It took a full second for Lucas to process what she said before he let go.

"Uh…anything else" Lucas wasn't exactly sure what ran through her mind but she grabbed his hand and started walking into an alley.

"Hey, erm, where are we going!" Lucas said. "This doesn't look suspicious at all mind you!" She whirled around and placed a finger on his mouth, silencing him.

"Your carrying on is getting on my nerves." She said, her voice showing almost no emotion. "Hush." She removed her finger and continued to drag him towards the alley way. Once there, she looked around to make sure it was clear before releasing her Arcanine.

"Watch the entrance." She ordered. The Arcanine nodded and turned around, promptly sitting in front of the alley way blocking the view out and probably in as well. Marley turned to Lucas and stared at him for a few minutes before he dared open his mouth.

"What now?" He asked. She sighed and looked at the ground for a few.

"Kiss me." Lucas took a step back and hit the wall of the alley.

"Excuse me?" She looked up and sighed, apparently frustrated.

"I asked you to kiss me, what's so hard to understand about that?" Lucas sighed this time and looked around.

"People only do that when they like each other."

"So what's your point?" she said, her voice still in her unwavering monotone. Lucas ran his hands through his hair and let out another sigh.

"I don't think I feel like that towards you." He said.

"…and that's what's stopping you from kissing me?" Lucas nodded. Marley promptly placed her forehead against her hand and pinned Lucas against the wall.

"Kiss me or I will do it for you." She said. Lucas gulped and was pretty sure that she would do just that.

"Alright, Jesus, let me go." She nodded and backed up some, allowing Lucas to push off of the wall. He sighed and pulled Marley into another hug and connected their lips. She tasted sweet, almost like candy, as he tried to push his tongue into her mouth. However, her tongue refused to move and was blocking the way from him entering her mouth. He let out a small sigh and pulled apart, glaring at her.

"It would help if you would move your tongue some so we can explore each other's mouths." She gave Lucas a blank stare, as if she didn't know what Lucas was talking about. He sighed and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Try pushing your tongue into my mouth." He said. "Trust me on this one." She sighed and nodded. Lucas pulled her into another kiss and found that this time; her tongue wasn't in the way. He was able to push in and explore her mouth as she slowly moved around in his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her body shuddered as he ran his hands along her back, and getting a small moan out of her. Satisfied, he pulled apart to see her face deep red and panting heavily.

"There." He said "That is a kiss."

"I've…never had one before." She whispered. Lucas was shocked on two accounts. One, he had her first kiss, two, she actually had some emotion in her words.

"…seriously?" he asked. She nodded slightly and looked back up at him. Her eyes seemingly changed, glowing almost now in a beautiful rich dark blue.

"Yeah…thank you." She said, slowly pulling away from Lucas. However, Lucas didn't let go, instead he pulled her in for another kiss, surprising her. She moaned as he ran his tongue through her mouth, playing with her tongue and fighting for dominance. However, Marley had other plans as her hands snaked their way down Lucas's stomach and wedged their way into his pants. The sudden touch of her hands shocked Lucas and broke his concentration long enough for Marley to gain dominance and push Lucas's tongue back and invade his mouth. She didn't give him a chance to resist as she pushed him onto the ground next to the wall, her hands still inside his pants and slowly massaging him.

"Ahh, Marley…" Lucas moaned. "Not complaining, but this is totally not like you!" She pulled her hands out and shrugged before unbuttoning Lucas's jeans and slowly pulling them out.

"Let's say I've got a soft side for certain individuals." She whispered, pulling off his boxers, fully exposing is now erect member. She leaned in and gently blew on it, the cold air causing him to twitch slightly and making Lucas gasp.

"That's…not fair." He said, "You're still completely clothed!" He pushed off with his hands and pinned Marley to the ground who was now smirking.

"What are you gonna do, strip me?" she asked. Lucas thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, basically." He said and started to unbutton her one piece outfit. She lay there, motionless and turning a deeper shade of red with each button he undid until they were all off. He slowly pulled the dress top apart, and slid her arms out. The sight of her exposed chest temporarily stunned Lucas as she squirmed a little.

"You gonna stare all day or do something about it?" she asked him. He stuck his tongue out before slowly licking her nipples and slid a hand down her skirt, toying with her, sending shudders along her body.

"Ah, Lucas…" she moaned. "It feels…so good…" Taking that as a means to continue, Lucas slipped a finger inside of her and used his other hand to toy with the breast he wasn't busy sucking on. She let out another moan as he slid his finger in and out, getting it covered with her juices that were slowly seeping out everywhere.

"You really are…a perverted girl, aren't you?" Lucas said, slipping another finger in. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he spread his two fingers out inside of her, slipping a third one in and moving them about.

"Yessss…yes I am…"

"Underneath your quiet monotone self, you have a soft side…" Lucas whispered. "I like it." He kissed her, forcing his tongue inside her. She was too weak from the pleasure rolling across her body to fight him and let Lucas take over completely. He couldn't be satisfied based on the taste of her mouth alone, despite how sweet it did taste. No, he needed more. He pulled out his fingers, one at a time, and brought his cum soaked hand to his mouth and slowly licked them.

"…honey." He muttered then put his hand near her face.

"Have a taste of yourself." She gave him an are-you-serious look, but Lucas kept his hand near her face and toyed with one of her nipples.

"Go on…" She winced as he pinched her nipples and ran her tongue along his fingers, getting a taste of herself, realizing she liked it.

"Mmm…it tastes good." She whispered. Lucas hummed in agreement as he slowly pulled down her skirt, exposing her soaked panties for the first time to him and was quite surprised to see that they were bright pink.

"You wear…bright pink panties?" She blushed and shook her head.

"Only for you." She said, wrapping her legs around his back. "You gonna put that tongue to good use or are you just going to sit there with your tongue hanging out like a Lickitung?" Lucas laughed for a second before descending towards her slit and gently blew on it.

"Oh that's just cruel." She said, feeling his cold breath on her opening. With nothing else to do at this point, Lucas slowly ran his tongue over the surface of her opening, causing her to moan in pleasure. The same honey-sweet taste was intoxicating to him and he wanted more. So, Lucas slowly spread her apart with his hands and stuck his tongue inside, worming it as far in as possible, soaking up all the juices he could reach. Marley's head was spinning as Lucas's tongue ran wild inside of her. Several times she let out a small shriek as he brushed across a sensitive spot and it didn't take long before she came into his face, covering him with her juices. After pulling his tongue out, and running it around his lips, he slowly positioned his member against her opening and looked at her.

"Go for it, I'm ready…" Marley whispered. Lucas slowly pushed himself inside her. With every inch he got in, Marley let out a shriek in pain, and tightened around his penis, causing him a small amount of pain. It took him a few minutes to completely hilt her.

"Good God Marley, you're tight!" Lucas barely managed to get out.

"Oh shut up and just fuck me!" she shouted, her hands clawing at the dirt alley. Lucas stuck his tongue out and rotated her body into doggy-style position and ran his hands down her side as he proceeded to do just as she asked. With his hands, he slowly toyed with her petite breasts, pulling, twisting and pinching her nipples, each action causing Marley to shriek and scream out in pleasure, getting louder each time.

"I'm nearly there…!" Lucas shouted out.

"Let me have it, give it to me!" With one last thrust Lucas pushed in as far as he could possibly go, unleashing his load as Marley squeezed and climaxed, trying to suck as much out of him as possible. Lucas pulled out and slowly fell backwards, Marley crawling up and moving close to him. They both were panting heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

"Thank you Lucas." She said.

"I should be thanking you…" He was interrupted by a kiss from her, her tongue trying to slowly push its way through his. Lucas couldn't help but pull back and laugh a little at her actions.

"Come on, we just finished." He said. She pouted a little and stuck her tongue out before sitting up, looking around.

"Perhaps we should clean up and get dressed that way Arcanine can rest inside his ball." Marley said, returning to her monotone voice. Lucas sighed and sat up.

"You tell anyone about my soft side and I'll rip your balls off." She said, still without emotion. Lucas laughed and lay back down.

"Sure thing."


End file.
